As of late, the interest in electrically powered vehicles has been considerable. As compared to the conventional internal combustion engine and fuel powered vehicles, electrical power assumes a cleaner and less noisy operational function. Yet, a major limitation on the range, acceleration and other performance exists for electrically powered vehicles in that the power to weight ratio is extremely low. The batteries add weight to the vehicle in two senses: primarily, their own weight, and secondarily, the additional weight of the structural components of the vehicle necessary to give the vehicle the additional load-carrying capacity to carry the batteries. To resolve this problem, batteries with lighter weight materials such as doped plastic or aluminum have been proposed. However, such batteries have a mitigating effect, at best. Yet another problem has been the difficulty and inconvenience of removing the batteries from the vehicle without disassembling the vehicle.
Thus, there has been a need for an electrically powered vehicle that will have a sufficient amount of power without increasing the weight of the vehicle. In other words, an electrically powered vehicle with a high power to weight ratio. Furthermore, a structural design whereby the removability of the batteries is facilitated has also been desired.